Midwinter Surprise
by winky-wink
Summary: He tasted sweet, as if lemonade had fallen from his mouth. Finally, she broke away, highly afraid. Eleni was overjoyed that Alanna was pregnant. George was overjoyed that Alanna was pregnant. In fact, the only person not overjoyed was Alanna herself.


**Disclaimer: **None of the characters in this are mine. Neither is the universe of Tortall, it's all Tamora Pierce's. I only own the plot.

**Title: **Midwinter Surprise

**Author: **winky-wink

**Genre: **

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **I'll let you decided that one for yourself. Is it A/G or A/J or A/Both?

**Musical Affection: **'Don't Speak' by _No Doubt_

**Author's Note: **For anyone who reads my other story, don't worry lol. I haven't started another one and totally abandoned 'Ghost of the Past.' I'll update that a bit later, as usual. Anyways, I just thought of this for some odd reason and wanted to scrawl it up. It's just a simple one-shot. It's not great but I don't know...just got sudden writer's itch haha. Kay...enjoy!

* * *

'_The moment a child is born, the mother is also born. She never existed before. The woman existed, but the mother, never. A mother is something absolutely new_'-Charlotte Gray

* * *

Music carried through the air and trickled into Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau's ears. She sipped her wine and smiled as she watched her husband, Baron George of Pirate's Swoop play with his two-year-old god son, Roald of Conte and 9-month-old god daughter, Kalasin of Conte. The infamous Lioness flicked her red hair over her shoulder, deciding that she really ought to cut it. If it got any longer, she'd actually look like a proper noble lady. And, anyways, it was really quite the nuissance on the battlefield.

Immediately, she scolded herself for even thinking of the battlefield. She was at a private Midwinter Festival dinner party at the Royal Palace for Mithros sake! She was surrounded by her closest friends, family and even _godchildren _(Goddess, it sounded weird to say that even now). Her only worry should be whether or not to take a third helping of the delicious chocolate forest cake.

From underneath the table, Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak nudged Alanna's shin and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. The Lady Knight narrowed her eyes but nodded. To oblivion of all, they began to wrestle using only their legs under the table. It was a game the two friends played whenever they got bored at these parties Jonathan more forced than invited them to go to. The winner was the one who managed to pin both their opponent's legs with their own. The prize: a boost of pride and bragging rights.

Unfortunately, this time Raoul kicked with more force than he knew he had and caused Alanna's knee to bang against the top of the table, knocking over a glass of red wine. It dripped over the rich tablecloth, causing several servingmaids to rush forth, ready to clean. Eleni of Olau, Alanna's adoptive mother, raised an eyebrow. The Lioness returned it with a rather embarrassed smile.

Just then, commotion broke out over where George was playing with Roald and Kally, near a large window facing the city of Corus. The heir to the throne of Tortall was up on both feet giggling and clapping his hands, whilst his younger sister tried to follow suit. Alanna watched in amazement as the baby girl actually managed to stand up on both feet and take a few steps before falling and chortling, wildly.

"She walked! She just walked!" Jonathan looking awestruck as he ran over to her, picking her up off the floor. For a moment, Alanna glimpsed her old friend from behind the kingly visage.

Thayet joined them both, her eyes shining with pride. In that one moment, they looked the epitome of a perfect family. Jonathan, handsome and tall, holding a bubbling Kalasin over his head, Thayet, more beautiful than any other woman in the kingdom, at his side, holding his left arm, lovingly, and Roald, of course, clapping near their feet. Alanna sighed, it would be nice to have something like that with George someday. Not now, of course. Oh no, she was only twenty-five after all.

"How did she do it, George?" the King asked his spymaster, setting Kally down on the ground before she got sick.

"Watchin' teh Prince, wantin' t'do it 'erself," the old King of Thieves replied, grinning, and getting up off the marble floor where he had been sitting cross-legged.

"Well it was quite something," Thayet nodded, linking her arm with her husband's, "We must record this special date for memory."

It seemed, Kalasin was a quick learner because she was already attempting her hand at walking again. She didn't have much balance yet but she _could _move fast. In fact, if she could keep from falling, she could out run Roald already.

'_Now _that _is someone who needs to train to be a Knight_,' Alanna thought, finishing her glass of wine.

The hour was getting late and she was beginning to itch for the comfort of her bed. She caught George's hazel eyes with her own violet ones and hoped she was sending the message that she wanted to leave. It seemed he understood because he nodded, giving her a toothy grin. He crossed the room, a few years of nobility hadn't ruined his thief swagger. Alanna was glad it hadn't because it was one of the things she loved best about him.

"Wantin' t'be off, lass?" he asked her, bending over her thick, richly-carved, wooden chair.

"Yes," Alanna breathed, relieved that he'd complied and she hadn't needed to ask him, looking like a stiff uptight Knight as usual.

She rose from her chair, feeling Raoul glaring at her, jealously, because she got to leave before him. In all reality, she had to admit, she dinner party wasn't _all _bad. Luckily, it had only been close friends and family who had been invited so the Lioness held everyone present in high regard. The problem, however, was that Alanna just didn't like socialising, no matter who with.

The Baron and Baroness of Pirate's Swoop, went to their King and Queen, bowing to their leave. Alanna actually had to curtsy since bowing like a man, like she usually did as the King's Champion, seemed awkward when she in her skirts (what a rare occurance!). In fact, in addition to her skirts, she had replaced her pregnancy charm and Goddess ember with an actual emerald necklace tonight.

"Leaving already?" Thayet frowned, not a single wrinkle or blemish on her young face.

"Unfortunately yes," the Lady Knight replied, giving the Queen and one of her best friends an apologetic smile, "I must awake early tomorrow and every day for the rest of the next two weeks to investigate the latest sightings of something silver flying in the sky. People are claiming to see it all over Tortall."

"They're saying it's Stormwings," Jon nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Then they're blind," Alanna turned up her nose, "Don't tell me you're buying all this mythical nonsense too, Your Majesty?"

"'Scuse me, but it's soundin' like y'called all those commoners blind?" George made a face, trying to look offended. He wasn't really, he just wanted to see Alanna's reaction.

She went red, "You _know _that's not what I meant."

"Course I do," he came out skeptical, "Afore this becomes a commoner-noble debate 'gain, how 'bout we go t'our rooms? Teh bedroom's one place where we haven't a conflict."

The King's Champion blushed some more, only her husband could make her do it, "Hush you. Good night, Jon, Thayet. Bye Roald, be good."

She ruffled her god son's hair, taking full advantage of his youth because when he was older she'd have to treat him like the heir to the throne. Alanna and George nodded to the rest of the people present at the dinner party. Gary and his wife, Cythera, who were chatting casually with Raoul and Buriram Tourakom, Commander of the Queen's Riders, who might as well have been the Commander of the King's Own's wife. Sir Myles and Duke Gareth, while they were debating the Code of Chivalry. And, finally, just as they left, they bid farewell to Eleni, who was feeding little Kally bits of her brisket, and Numar Salmalin, who was discussing healing potions with his Olau mage friend and Duke Gareth, the Elder, of Naxen.

Stepping out of the hall, Alanna entwined her arm around George's and settled her head on his shoulder. It just barely rested there since she was so short. Her husband wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer than she was.

"Now that wasn' too bad, was it?" George inquired, staring at the top of Alanna's fire head on his shoulder.

"Not bad at all. In fact, I believe I may have had fun," the Lioness responded, in sarcastic seriousness.

The Baron of Pirate's Swoop laughed, as they came up to their chamber doors, "I believe teh _real _fun begins now."

He unlocked the door and moved away from Alanna, holding out a hand to her. She couldn't help but grin as she took it, wondering why she ever thought she would stay celibate her whole life. The Lady Knight slammed the door shut behind her as she was half-dragged to the bed.

Husband and wife fell onto it, practically drowning in the cushions that had been left there at day by their servingmaids and men. Neither of them could care less as George came over Alanna and began placing butterfly kisses on her neckline. The King's Champion brought her fingers to his brown hair and started running them through, frantically.

Moaning softly, the ex-Rogue brought his mouth to her's and kissed them with a sudden undeniable desire. He licked her lips, wanting permission to be let in. She obliged, twisting both their tongues together. His mouth tasted sweeter than the juice of a fruit from Tortall's apple orchards. Instinctly, the two lovers reached for each other's bodies, clothes flying faster than an arrow during wartime.

Once they were naked, they pressed their bodies together, automatically forgetting about the rest of the world. Soon they were one and nothing else mattered. All Alanna saw were the deepest set of hazel eyes staring back at her with the equal passion she felt.

The perfect eyes. The perfect night. The perfect moment. Too bad she'd forgotten to grab her anti-pregnancy charm.

* * *

The trinkets on the Tortallan warhorses trinkled as Alanna and the Company of the King's Own she was leading headed over to Dewyn, a smaller city about an hour's ride on horseback from Corus. The hooves of the mares and stallions of the Own and their Lioness made no sound since they were travelling on a dirt road. Actually, a better term may be mud road since the snow had turned it soft and squishy.

Alanna frowned as mud flickered on the bottom of her cloak. She was still grumpy since it was only an hour after dawn. She hated to rise early.

"Sergeant Renoy, your horse is getting too close to mine again," the King's Champion snapped, taking out her frustration on her fellow rider.

He grimaced and fell back, moving as far away from the grumpy Commander as possible. Alanna threw her hair over her shoulder like a stubborn mule, wanting to apologize for her atrocious behavior but deciding against it because of her pride.

"Woah, Moonlight, steady now," Alanna reined in her horse as the city of Dewyn came into view.

It was a quaint city with its own sizable market and manors. It was no Corus or Port Caynn, but it wasn't a barbaric village either. Unfotunately, while the Lioness was glimpsing the city, Moonlight had glimpsed a green snake on the ground. He neighed, wildly, rearing up on his back two legs. Alanna screamed as she was thrown off her mount into a puddle of sludge (snow and mud, thank you very much).

Even though there was mud in her mouth, the rest of the company knew she was swearing worse than a pirate raiding Port Caynn from the Copper Isles. Sir Geoffery of Meron jumped down from his tawny stallion, Windstar, and held out a gloved hand to his leader. He flinched as her muddied glove made contact with his clean ones. Or, at least, they were clean about two seconds ago.

The Lioness, still drenched in sludge, glared at her stead. Instead of screaming, she took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself (it was something Numair had suggested). It really wasn't Moonlight's fault she had been spooked by a snake, it happened to all horses. And, anyways, truth be told, her precious horse was getting old. In fact, the Queen's Riders were already training Darkmoon, Moonlight's child, to be the new mount to the King's Champion. Sometimes Alanna felt sad at having to let Moonlight go and at other times, like this, she couldn't wait for the moment to come fast enough.

"This is just great," she huffed, "Does anyone have anything for me to wipe myself clean with?"

"I'm sorry to say no, my la-I mean-," Sergeant Renoy looked nervous, he occasionally made the mistake of referring to Alanna as 'my lady' on the battle field, "S-sir Alanna."

The Lady Knight gave him the evil eye, not failing to notice what he'd been about to call her, "So what are you saying? I'll just have to go into the city of Dewyn looking like I just rolled in a pig's sty?"

"Lioness, there's no need for that," Sacherell of Wellam interjected, looking dumbfounded as he stared into the sky, "Look."

Alanna followed where his finger pointed. In the cloudy sky, bird-like objects were visible, flying with an unnatural speed. The sun peeked out from behind a particularly large storm cloud and its light reflected off the birds wings. They shone so silver it almost hurt her eyes.

"Mithros...," Alanna heard a soldier breath behind her.

Could it be? Could these really be Stormwings? Had the Immortals returned to the land of their mortal counterparts? Moonlight came up to Alanna and nudged her shoulder. She began stroking his muzzle, trying to comfort them both. From high above, one of the metallic birds sighted them, just coming out of the forest-hidden path. It screeched to its companions, making the Lioness and her Company cover their ears, flinching. The sound was not from this world. It made Alanna feel almost the same way the Great Mother's voice did, except the Great Mother's voice didn't make her queasy as the bird's call did.The metallic birds formed a line together and performed a perfect horseshoe in the air before flying straight towards the Knights and soldiers of the King's Own.

"Men, load your bows. Wait for my command to release fire," the King's Champion ordered, feeling in her element.

Her men loaded their bows, ready to shoot. Alanna followed suit, confident in her ability to shoot down their predators. Perhaps she could take one of their bodies back to Numair to study. He'd _prove _these weren't really Stormwings. When the enemy was within ten feet of shooting range, Alanna hollered for the King's Own to fire. Arrows flew straight at the metallic birds, and what did they do, bounce off their metallic bodies. As they got closer, the Lioness was practically overwhelmed by the smell of rotting and death on their flesh. Her men noticed too, they began coughing, waving their arms, anything to cover up the stench.

Still, Alanna held her ground, "Men to attention! Do not shoot for their bodies, it is unpenetrable. Shoot for their faces and necks. Shoot where ever you see flesh!"

Again, arrows were sent out. This time, however, some of them were able to cause their enemies to draw back. Holding them at bay, Alanna noticed that they had the torso and faces of humans. Distorted faces they were, full of brutality and hunger. A particularly brave one among them flew forth, every single arrow missing him. His hair was braided with bones which clinked together like eerie windchimes. The Lady Knight felt her stomach lurch, uncomfortably, as she angled her arrow at him. She released it and it missed his neck by mere inches.

He stared her down and laughed, "Foolish human, cease your fire. I have only come to talk."

"We do not converse with enemies to our kingdom!" Alanna shouted back, her urge to vomit overtaking her urge to fight for one brief second.

"We need not be enemies if you lower your weapons," her opponent called back, "I shall order my people to stop the fighting if you like? Fellow Stormwings, halt your offensive."

Immediately, all the metal birds stopped resisiting to the Knights of the King's Own. The Lioness was too shocked to notice. That _thing _had called his people Stormwings. _Stormwings_. She couldn't believe it...they were back.

"Second Company, cease the flow of arrows-for now," Alanna commanded, lowering her own weapon, though not putting it away.

The apparent leader of the Stormwings sailed down, his wing tips looking sharper than a sword. He settled on a tree branch near Alanna and she couldn't help but grimace at the smell of him. He smiled.

"You smell the same way to me," he stated, expanding his metal feathers, "Now, let me introduce myself. I am Lord Rikash. Loyal servant and adviser to Hebakh Razorwing."

None of that meant much to Alanna, who decided she had best introduce herself, "And I am Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau."

"My goodness-you're a woman," he noted, looking pleasantly surprised, "I couldn't tell with your hair tucked into your helmet. You must be the one I hear the humans talking about-the female King's Champion in this country."

The Lioness ignored his last statement and demanded, "What are you doing in the kingdom of Tortall?"

Rikash shrugged, "We were bored in our realms and he let us out to the mortal one."

"Who?" the Lady Knight asked, raising an eyebrow. There had been rumors flying around that it had been Carthaki mages from the University of Carthak, under the command of Emperor Ozorne himself.

Rikash laughed and his fellow Stormwings did the same, "I cannot say. I only came to say that you must report my message back to your King. It will be a fine one coming from the mouth of his own Champion. Tell him I say that the Stormwings are here to stay for good. If we do what we must for the one who released us, he will let us live here in peace. Tell your King a war is coming."

"War?" Alanna repeated, blanking out. War? Tortall couldn't afford a sudden war. Jonathan had only just properly settled the aftermath of his coronation and all the side effects of the Dominion Jewel.

Rikash and the Stormwings took flight, disappearing fast into the cloudy sky. The Lioness blinked, watching them out of worry and shock. War? Mithros, the reign of Jonathan IV was more hectic than all his ancestors put together had been.

"D-do you think what he just said was true, Lioness?" a younger, freckle-faced, Knight questioned, looking frightened. He had barely even seen the kraken yet.

"We'll see," Alanna merely said, whirling around and striding towards her horse. She had barely taken two steps before she'd had to keel over and vomit, violently. Her head snapped as she went down fast, her helmet falling loose.

Hamrath of King's Reach hurried to her, holding back her limp red hair as she threw up, uncontrollably. After a good five minutes she stood straight, fumbling a bit on her feet. Hamrath held her elbows to steady her. The Lioness wiped her mouth with her arm, making her face muddy. Before she could blow her top, Sergeant Renoy offered her a handerchief, which she took gratefully. Swiping her face clean, she mounted Moonlight, disturbed. What was wrong with her? She never threw up without good reason. In fact, she only vomitted when she killed someone and she hadn't killed anyone in a good year. She thought of all the possible reasons she could be sick. She hadn't had anything unusual to eat, not even a banquet. Not unless you counted the one she'd been at a good two weeks ago. But that was exactly that; _two weeks ago_. And, anyways, Thayet and Jon had chefs who cooked eloquently.

Two words, however, never crossed her mind. Morning sickness.

* * *

Alanna played nervously with her pregnancy charm and her ember which were linked on one necklace. She breathed in, deeply, wondering what in the world could be wrong with her. She was sitting at a stretch table in Myle's and Eleni's small manor in the city. A surprisingly hot January sun shone in through a window nearby. However, the Lioness could not enjoy it since she was worried sick about why she had been ill for the past few days.

"I don't know what it could be, really," she ranted on, as Eleni studied her for different symptons, "Every morning I wake up, I throw up. And I have this odd craving for turkey with caramel for gravy. Oh, and weirdest yet, I-I skipped my..._thing._ Is that normal?"

Her adoptive mother looked up at her and smiled, "Yes it is, actually. Oh, Alanna, don't you know?"

"Don't I know what?" the Lady Knight implored, she would have been nervous if Eleni wasn't grinning so broadly.

"You're pregnant," the elder woman replied, beaming, "You and my George are going to be parents!"

"WHAT?" Alanna exclaimed, not feeling Eleni's overjoyed emotion.

"I _know! _I felt just as excited when I realized!" Eleni cried, wrapping her arms around the King's Champion, "I'm so very happy for you and George! I was wondering when you'd be with child."

"But...how did this happen?" the Lioness asked, her voice muffled as her face was pressed up against Eleni's shoulder, "What about my anti-pregnancy charm?"

"You must've taken it off one night," Eleni pulled away, "Think about it and you'll remember. Oh, I can't wait to tell Myles! He'll be estatic!"

"Oh huzzah," Alanna said, trying to sound all the happy celebratory woman. But it was hard to when she was so...shocked.

"Dear girl, you must be so tired! All this time you've been pregnant and racing about like a Knight! Let me get you some tea," Eleni offered, bustling out of the room, a new spring in her step. She couldn't wait to be a grandmother.

But Alanna could definitely wait to be a mother. She wasn't ready! It wasn't time! This was _not _planned. She and George haven't even remotely discussed the topic. What if he got mad? What if left her because he wasn't prepared to be a father? What if-Mithros! She shook her head, trying to get rid of her scary worries.

Instead, she searched her memory, trying to remember a time when she'd bedded George without her anti-pregnancy charm. That was too hard. She tried to remember the last time she had taken off her pregnancy charm in general. She _had _taken it off three weeks ago for the Midwinter Festival Banquet at the Palace. She _had _slept with George that night. But she had also put her charm back on...the morning after! Curse the Gods! That was the night this child had been conceived. So she was already almost three weeks pregnant!

Alanna gulped, tears prickling her eyelids. She didn't want to be a mother yet. She was still a child herself. The Lioness forced herself to blink away her tears before Eleni returned with two cups of Orange Pekoe Tea. The whole time she felt a growing dread and could barely sip her drink. In fact, when Eleni wasn't looking she poured the tea into the base of a flower pot. She excused herself, saying that she needed to get back to the Palace. She also took two biscuits with her, but only because Eleni forced her to.

As she rode back along through the Temple District, she decided. As soon as she got back she would tell George about this pregnancy and they'd discuss a solution. He'd have to have an answer. She breathed in, deeply. She didn't know why she had been so worried in the first place. It was silly when George was by her side. And he surely wouldn't leave her, he loved her.

By the time she reached the Palace, she was almost desperate to speak with George. The sooner she said it, the sooner it would be over with. Stefan tipped his cap to her as she rode in, Moonlight getting weary already from the short ride. There was a time when she could ride from Corus to Port Caynn without her even panting. Since she was in no mood to stable her horse, she called a page who was brushing his own horse over.

He was small and timid, looking in awe of the infamous Lioness, Champion of Tortall.

"You called me, my Lady?" the page asked, bowing, his freckle-faced looking almost frightened. He had heard of the heroine's temper.

"You shall refer to me as you do any other Knight, page-?" Alanna let her sentence hang in the air.

"Page Balduin of Dysar," the boy replied, his golden eyes wide.

"Yes well, Balduin, you remember this and tell the rest of your little friends too. I am as any other Knight is. A Sir. Do you understand?" she stated, ending with a question.

"Yes, Sir Alanna," Balduin said with another bow.

"Now, would you mind doing a favor for me?" the Lioness questioned, patting Moonlight's neck, lovingly.

"Would I mind? It'd be an honor," Balduin bobbed his head out of respect for the warrior before him. Any page or squire would kill to be in his position right now, attending to the most important and fascinating woman at court.

"Good, I'm glad you'll enjoy it so much," the King's Champion regarded him, amused, "I need you to clean off my stead, Moonlight, and stable her. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, Lioness," the page nodded his dishwater blonde head, "But I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish...I have another class with Etiquette Master in a few minutes..."

"You tell Etiquette Master that you were finishing a task for his favourite old student, Alan of Trebond. He'll know who you mean and believe me, he will not demerit you," Alanna smiled with a steely look in her eyes that he couldn't resist believing.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir," Balduin bowed one last time before tending to Moonlight.

Satisfied that her precious horse was in good hands, the Lady Knight headed up to the chambers she was sharing with George for their visit to the Palace. They had arrived to Corus a mere month ago, although Alanna knew she was here to stay for a while. Jonathan always had something for her to do and it seemed like forever stood between her and her return to Pirate's Swoop. Would the upcoming baby perhaps change that?

Her pace quickened and within minutes she was outside her bedroom. Looking out a window in the corridor, she decifered that the sun was setting and that dinner was not too far away. The Lioness heard rustling within the room, obviously George getting dressed to dine with the King and Queen again. Taking in one last deep breath, Alanna entered. She almost half-knocked on the door so as to alert him of her presence.

"'Lanna," he smiled at her, straightening his clean grey tunic, "Jus' in time fer dinner."

She nodded, trying to return the look of happiness he gave her but she couldn't. Whether it was from an emotional dread at telling him or simply the sickness that came with pregnancy, she didn't know. She would never really know anymore why she ever felt anything. After all, for all she comprehended, it may as well be from over active hormones.

"George," Alanna managed to croak out before she stopped and gulped. Her throat was sticky. It was as if someone had shoved wads of scrolls down it, making it a struggle to speak.

"Hmm?" he asked, glancing at her over his shoulder as he laced his boots.

"I...I have something to tell you," she started, wondering if she was taking the best route, "Something that will surprise you."

"Somethin' good?" her husband stood, raising an amused eyebrow. It was not like Alanna to speak in riddles.

Was it something good? The King's Champion thought, carefully, before answering, "It depends how you look at it, really."

"Give it to me then," George said, coming closer, looking like he was about to kiss her.

Given the particular situation and how it was all really a kiss that had led them both to the crisis they were in now, Alanna was not in the mood for the smooch. As he leaned in, she swerved her face away, placing a hand on his chest to stop him.

"George, please, listen to what I want to tell you," she swallowed, deeply, fidgeting with her long hair. It was a bad sign and her husband recognized it.

"Awright," he frowned, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Well, and please don't get mad," she begged, hoping he would try to look on the brightside of things, "I'm pregnant."

"You're wha-?" his eyes widened to about two sizes their usual largeur.

""Pregnant," Alanna repeated, scowling at the thought, "P-R-E-G-N-"

"I heard ya," he interrupted her, "Lanna, I can't believe this!"

"I _know_," she sighed, "Neither could I..."

"This's fantastic!" George yelped and in a second he had his wife in bear hug, squeezing the living daylights out of her.

"George! I can't breathe!" she mumbled, her voice muffled because her face was pressed against his shoulder.

He laughed, releasing her, "Sorry, lass. I jus can' believe this! You n' me, parents!"

"Haha, yeahh...," the Lioness said, not sharing his enthusiasm, "So you're really _really _ok with this right?"

"Ok? I'm elated!" he grinned and brought his face forward, kissing her.

She let her lips press against his for a moment, forgetting her own worries. He tasted sweet, as if lemonade had fallen from his mouth. Finally, she broke away, highly afraid. Eleni was overjoyed that Alanna was pregnant. George was overjoyed that Alanna was pregnant. In fact, the only person _not _overjoyed was Alanna herself. The King's Champion felt guilty for not being as happy as her husband. What kind of mother would she make?

'_A bad one_,' she decided, clamping for eyes shut, trying to adjust.

"I can't wait to tell all our friends about this. Imagine, already we'll have a companion for little Roald and Kally. Or even better, 'Lanna, we'll get a Roald or Kally of our own," George beamed at her, clasping her hand, "Mebbe we'll even have _twins_..."

Twins? Alanna choked on the air she was breathing. She couldn't have two children already! By the Black God, if she could have twins, she might as well have triplets or quadruplets or quintuplets...The Lioness was beginning to feel dizzy.

"Are we off t'dinner then?" the old Rogue asked, linking his arm with his wife's.

"Dinner?" she blinked, unhinged her arm from his and freeing it, "You go ahead. I think I'll stay back and wash up. Tell everyone I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Awright n' don' worry 'bout me tellin'em 'bout th'baby. We c'n tell'em together," he smiled, his face glowing at the prospect of finally becoming a father.

He kissed her forehead and left the room. Alanna waited until she heard his footsteps receding down the corridor before hurrying to the wash basin and vomitting her heart out. Straightening, she wiped her mouth. The Lady Knight was rather confused. When she was younger, she'd never even remotely wanted to be a mother but after marrying George, it seemed like something natural that would just eventually come along.Now that she was pregnant, why wasn't she happy? Every woman was crazy with happiness when they got pregnant. Alanna remembered Thayet practically shouting it from the rooftops, she was so overjoyed. The jian Wilima Princess had shone like the sun and couldn't stop fondling her husband for weeks afterwards. It had been almost sickeningly saccharine actually.

'_I do want to be a mother_,' the Lioness told herself, silently, '_Just not now._'

Sucking it up, she washed her face and quickly changed into a clean cotton tunic and tanned breeches. She stepped out the door, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. Alanna never cared to check herself over in the mirror.

Within minutes she was in the King's private dinner chamber. Unlike most other royal families preccedent, this one didn't choose to eat every single one of their meals under the prying eyes of the extremely public and scrutinizing Tortallan court. Alanna was glad for it, preferring to be able to dine with her friends among non meddlesome company.

Everyone else was already there, most just seating themselves. Jonathan sat at the head of the table, Thayet at his left. Gary sat on his other side, with Cythera beside him. George was next to the Lady of Naxen, an empty seat to the left of him, obviously meant for Alanna, herself. Buri sat next to the regal Queen, not looking bad herself. Roald sat next to his adoptive Aunt, his deameanor very polite for a two-year-old. Numair Salmalin, the King's Crown mage, moved the spoon sitting in front of the heir to the throne, trying to make him laugh. The King's Champion became Duke Gareth's champion for a brief moment as she helped him into his chair at the end of the table. She then sneaked in beside George, trying to hide her face.

This evening, four people were missing that you may remember from the Midwinter Banquet. Young Princess Kalasin, Raoul and the Lord and Lady of Olau. As it would be, Kally was still too young to be holding proper court and manners. Therefore, she ate most of her meals with her nannies. On the eve of her second birthday, she would host her first meal with real company. As for Eleni and Myles, they were unfortunately engaged elsewhere, at a small dinner with their elderly friends. Raoul was off in Port Caynn, fighting off pirates with the Third Company of the King's Own.

The royal meal commenced, with jolly talks shooting around. Unlike most other royal meals, which were mostly intense discussions of politics or soft-brained pleasantries of the weather, this one was actually enjoyable. It helped that everyone had known everyone else for a good few years.

"And then Thayet challenges me to a shoot-out, will you believe it Gary?" Jonathan asked, animatedly, "She didn't plan on my arrows flying so straight and true and so I won, of course."

"My Lord, you lie," Thayet shook her head, eyes glinting teasingly, "It was _I _who bested you."

Everyone at the table laughed, appreciatively. They were the only few who got to see the King and Queen at ease. Alanna smiled, faintly, but still couldn't bring that lovely ringing sound called laughter come out of her mouth.

"What say you, my Lady Champion?" Jon demanded, calling upon her, "Who has the better shot?"

The Lioness looked up, groggily. It seemed impossible for her to be here, adding in jests, when she had been so deep in thought a second ago. It felt like she was merely floating through this dinner right now since her real self was far, far, away.

"I'd have to say...I'd have to say you're both fairly even," Alanna replied, meekly, in a very uncharacteristic way. She was known more for her sassy mouth than she was for her polite composure.

The King frowned, his eyebrows furrowed together. The only other time he'd remembered seeing her like this was when she'd met his late cousin, Duke Roger of Conte. What could possibly be giving her that same sickening feeling now?

Oh, I don't know. A baby?

Trying to change the topic and lighten the mood after Alanna's weird behavior, Gary trumpeted, "Alanna! You must tell us what's happened to make George so happy. He strolled in here today looking more like a smug noble man than I've ever seen him before. When we questioned him of it, he wouldn't say a word. Told us to wait till you got here. So, what's the good news?"

Alanna gagged on her breath. Her vomitting was risking to awaken once more. She hadn't thought George and her would have to tell all their friends at this very dinner. In fact, the Lioness had thought it possible for her to let the actual pregnancy digest within her brain for a few days before she'd come out with it. However, from the gazes of curiousity that fell upon her now and the look of utter joy on her husband's face, she realized the time had come to let loose the truth.

Numair smiled, softly, more to himself than anyone else, "I know."

"How do you know?" the King's Champion demanded, alarmed, as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not a black robe for nothing, Sir Alanna," the mage replied, the corners of his mouth twitching irresistibly.

"What exactly is it?" Buri snapped, her temper was short and fire-hot as was Alanna's.

"Might I do th'honors, lass?" George offered, grabbing her hand on the tabletop and giving it a tight squeeze.

"Go ahead," Alanna's voice was hollow. She couldn't care less for how they were told.

"Well, y'all be pleased t'hear that 'Lanna 'n' I are expectin' a lil' kit of our own," the Baron of Pirate's Swoop told them, grinning.

The Lady Knight clamped her eyes shut as she heard a wideward gasp stretch the length of the table. Even baby Roald seemed to understand and his sapphire blue eyes widened. Thayet had even lost grip of her fork at her surprise, as it clattered onto her china plate, the shrill sound echoing in the chamber since it was so quiet.

"_What?_" Cythera managed to choke out, before anyone else had regained their voices, "_What?_"

"You heard him," Alanna was glum, "I'm pregnant. Bulging with child. Expecting a 'little kit of our own' as my husband has told you."

"Oh Alanna," the Queen breathed, her eyes watering, "This is _wonderful! _I was just thinking the other day how great you and George are with our children and thought that you two ought to have one of your own. And now-look!"

"Thayet's right. This is a most joyous occasion for not just all us here present but the entire kingdom of Tortall. Their very own Champion, a mother-to-be," Jonathan smiled, balancing his head on his hand as he rested his arm by the elbow on the table top.

After everyone's original shock had worn off, they were all shouting grand congratulations, making Alanna feel more and more the terrible mother.

"What Bravado!"

"Huzzah for Tortall and its Champion!"

"Good on you, George, and you Alanna!"

"Fantastic!"

"Stupendous!"

"Amazing!"

Ok, now Alanna was_ sure _she would throw up at the King's very dining table if she wasn't allowed to be dismissed from the meal. She couldn't take all this happiness about her upcoming child when she felt so mixed up about it herself. _She _was supposed to be the happy one. _She _was supposed to be the one who's eyes were watering with joyful tears. _She _was supposed to be the one cheering needlessly, not the one who was planning on making up an excuse to the King so that she could run to her room, hide and be sick.

"I'm feeling under the weather, Your Majesty," she knelt before one of her oldest friends, avoiding his eyes, "May I be permitted to go to my rooms?"

"You may," he obliged, his face Yamani-smooth but his eyes reflected suspicion.

No one made to stop her, thinking that she was feeling ill because of her pregnancy. And, anyways, the Lioness was not a woman you generally messed with. Especially not when she was pregnant and moody. The Lady of Pirate's Swoop and Olau stood and hurried from the private dining chamber, her feet moving quick. Jonathan IV watched her leave with remorse, as did Duke Gareth, who feared that his best student had met her match.

* * *

Unfortunately, her bedchambers did not provide Alanna with privacy for very long. She had gone there, had a lengthy vomit and just as she was wiping her mouth clean, she heard the doors to the main parlour open. Obviously George had returned from the dinner early to tend to his precious wife just like a good husband should. Usually, his random sweetness was something she adored dearly. But tonight, it was just plain annoying. Perhaps it was because the Lady Knight wanted to be alone and have some time to herself so that she could sort out her muddled feelings or perhaps it was because her hormones were running wild from the pregnancy. She'd never know now which it was!

Acting on instinct, Alanna jumped in bed, pretending to be asleep. Perhaps he'd leave her alone then. She had barely kicked off her dirty boots and pulled the blanket cover to her chin when the ex-Rogue stepped over the threshold and into the bedchamber. There she was, his angel, fast asleep. He smiled at her peaceful face, bent down, and kissed her forehead softly.

Brushing some hair away from her face, he murmured, "I know yer osleep 'bout now, but I gotta say, y'made me very, _very _'appy today, Lioness."

Alanna had never felt more worse and guilty. He loved her so much and he already loved this baby so much. Could she truely feel the same way about the stranger growing inside her as she thought these very words?

"G'night, lass," George whispered and for one lucky second she thought he was going to leave the room. Instead, he kicked off his own boots and slid off his tunic. He was built wry and thinner than most men but he was strong and sturdy. He slinked into the bed beside, wrapping a protective arm around her waist as he always did. Instantly, she felt safer if not just because he was there but that his arm was.

When George first entered the room, it had been roughly forty minutes past the eighth hour. For the next four hours, he slept and for the next four hours, Alanna lay awake, tossing her worries about her head. She wanted to get out of bed and walk around, maybe to help clear her mind, but she didn't want to wake her husband in the proccess. Instead, she waited till he was dead asleep and his arm had slipped off his hip before rising. Pushing her blankets away from her and towards George, she stood, looking pale as a ghost.

Going to her window, the King's Champion saw the moon, eerily silver and full as a rose bud. Outside, the snow had thinned. In a month or two at the most, spring would arrive, taking away the dredges of winter. Alanna decided to go outside for a quick stroll. Maybe if the moonlight, the light of her patron Goddess, the Great Mother, was on her skin, she'd find comfort.

Glimpsing George over her shoulder to check if he was still intact, the Lady Knight sneaked out of the room. Since it was almost midnight, the halls were empty of people. Most decent nobles went to sleep around the tenth hour or eleventh at most on average nights.

Alanna's boots clicked on the polished marble floors, making the only sound in the whole room. She was treading carefully, since the lacings on her boots were still undone. However, her care was rather unneeded. She knew the Palace almost as well as Jonathan or Gary did. I suppose that happens when you've half-lived at one place for over a decade.

The door out onto the scenic walks of Tortall's Royal Grounds was looming ahead. When she saw it, the Lioness made a desperate run to it as if she expected it to be blackened and disappear out of nowhere. Fortunately, that didn't happen, but Alanna still wasn't comforted till she was actually outside the door and walking along one of the Palace pathways.

Her feet pounded the snow and cobblestone beneath her, as she paced to nowhere at all. A chill wind was floating through the air, freezing her. The King's Champion mentally slapped herself for forgetting her warm cloak back in her chambers. Breathing out a visible spiral of air, the Lady Knight spotted a stone bench, welcoming her. It was strangely free of snow and sleet, as if someone had been sitting on it before and had shoved off the frost.

Just as she was about to sit, she squinted at it, noticing a thin scrawl amongst the other carvings of nymphs, unicorns, and dragons on the bench. Upon closer inspection, she realized it said _In Memory Of Lady Jade of Legann, Dutiful Wife And Loving Mother. _Loving Mother. Alanna couldn't take it anymore, she burst out crying. It was really an embarrassing and dumbfounding moment for her. She wouldn't lie, she _did _cry. She cried about many things in fact. What had been, what was, and what could've been if she hadn't been so stubborn and stupid. But never did she cry in such a public place where anyone could see her, even if it was almost midnight.

Letting out a sob that had been struggling to force its way out of her mouth, she thought of how horrible a mother she would make. She didn't love this child; why didn't she love this child? Why wasn't she jumping for joy and telling everybody the fabulous news?

'_It's because you don't want this child_,' a terrible voice in her mind teased, darkly, '_You're wishing it were dead._'

'_No!_' another side of her fought back, '_That's not what I want at all!_'

What _did _she want? And really, if she didn't want a baby, why so? What would be so bad about having a little Roald or Kally of her own? What was so bad about the current timing, really?

As she was asking herself these vital questions, she heard the most terrifying sound. Movement. Someone would see her weak tears and think she was weak. She stayed stockstill in her position. A figure hooded by the darkness of the night, stood near her. Someone who had just stumbled upon her sobbing.

"Alanna?" Jonathan stepped into a pale pool of moonlight, revealing himself. Upon seeing the tears streaking down her face, he added, stupefied, "Oh Mithros! Let me go get George."

The Tortallan King straightened and was about to call for his chief spymaster when Alanna cried for him to come back, "Stop! Don't get George! I don't want to talk to George!"

Jon spun around on his heel, looking perplexed for a moment. However, becoming King had taught him to mask his emotions more and more often. So that was what he did then. Alanna realized she was probably scaring him very much right now. Sitting here, hair wild, looking for all the world like any other sniffling, depressed, noble lady. It crashed the very belief of everything he thought he'd known about her. For a moment, the King's Champion half expected her King to run away from her and avoid her for the next few days.

Instead, he surprised her by sitting down on the bench beside her and asking, "Are you-erm-are you...ok?"

The Lady Knight gave a strangled laugh at his awkwardness, "No, not really."

"Why...why are you-uh-why are you-well, erm-," he stumbled over his own words, he did not sound like a serpent-tongue King at all.

"I believe the word you're looking for is crying," Alanna interjected, dryly.

"Yes, why are you crying?" he implored, his eyebrows raised in actual concern.

The Lioness gave him a sidelong glance. There were three options in a situation like this. Either she could A) Yell at one of her bestest friends and tell him to bug off, B) Make up some sort of sour, stale, exuse or C) Chance it and tell him the truth. Something in her gut, something that many people called their conscience (She called that feeling Faithful) suggested she go with C.

She sighed, "Can't you guess? I'm pregnant."

Jon furrowed his eyebrows together, "This makes you sad because...?"

"It was an unplanned pregnancy, you dolt!" Alanna snapped, forgetting her station for a second. It seemed they were page and squire once again.

"I see," Jon smiled, no one had called him a 'dolt' in good few years. At least not to his face. "I still don't see what's so bad. It's really about time. You and George have been together about three years, now it's baby time."

"I don't _want _it to be baby time," the Lady Knight groaned, her tears drying as a harsh wind whipped past them. She shivered. "I want to be a Knight. I want to continue to be Champion."

"Now, there's your problem," Jonathan declared, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "You always think it has to be the one or the other. I bet you haven't even imagined for a second that you could be a Mother and my Champion. There is such a thing as a nanny, you know."

"But I have thought of that," Alanna responded, irritably.

"Then you're lying, that's not your real problem," the King stated, sounding more wise than she thought he was, "What is the real problem?"

The Lady of Pirate's Swoop and Olau glared at him. He stared back, just as clearly. Apparently, now that her tears were gone, he was no longer afraid of her. "I'll...make a terrible mother."

"Says who?" Jon demanded, eyes widened.

"Says me," Alanna bit back, "I'm not even remotely happy about this baby, what does that say?"

"I don't think you're unhappy," Jonathan replied, "I think, for one of the few times in her life, the infamous Lioness is afraid."

"Ha_ha_. Me afraid? Afraid of what exactly, Your Majesty?" Alanna demanded, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Of being a bad mother," the Conte King grinned, knowing he'd gotten one over her. It happened very rarely.

"I...I...," Alanna's eyes teared up again. She swatted at her friend through the salty water, "When did you get to be so smart?"

"Being a King does that," Jon shrugged, smiling as he avoided her hit.

The Lady Knight chuckled, bitterly. She swiped at her tears, focusing her eyesight once again. She felt better now that she knew it wasn't sorrow she was feeling but _fear_. That could only be expected after all she had witnessed with Thayet's nuissance pregnancies.

King Jonathan IV slung an arm over her shoulder, "You won't be a bad mother. I don't know why you even thought it."

"You know, you're right," Alanna tried smiling. She couldn't quite manage it right then but she knew she would eventually.

Jon suddenly had a sly beam breaking across his face, "You know what else? I did _really _good didn't I? By the Black God, I could be the Palace Psychologist if I wanted to!"

The Lioness moaned, "Oh you prig! I thought this moment was about _me._"

"You're right, sorry," he joked, "Let's toast you and your future motherhood."

"We have nothing to drink with our toast, my Lord," Alanna said with a salty humor.

"How's this?" he asked, shoving a mound of snow in her face. She shrieked, her scream piercing the night. He stood up, running. He had a feeling his well-fare and honor were not the first thing on his Champion's mind right now. It truely was not. She rose from the bench, following him with a loud sound that was awfully like a war cry. Alanna snatched some snow from the ground, muffling it together.

Jon glanced back at her and tripped since he wasn't look where he should've been. Forward. In an instant, the Lady Knight was upon him, pelting him with snowballs.

"Stop! Stop!" he gasped, laughing like a madman.

"Does His Majesty promise not to shove snow in my face again?" Alanna quirked up an eyebrow, quizically.

"Yes," the Conte nodded, guiltily.

Alanna held out a hand to him. He took it, bringing her down on the snowy ground beside him. She was infuriated, but chortled it off anyway. The Lioness rested on the ground, freezing cold, right where she should have been. Beside her old paramour, dearest friend, and the man she had once pledged her life to. A pledge she never regretted. Especially not now.

He took her hand and kissed it, "Are you feeling better?"

His Champion sighed, watching her breath swirl up, "Much."

After a minute, when the two were calm, Alanna posed a question, "You never told me what you were doing out here?"

"That's another story for another day," he flashed his charming smile, "And, anyways, I thought this moment was about you."

"It is," Alanna agreed, relishing in her new found joy at becoming a mother, "It is."

* * *

**Author's Note: **End to the one-shot. Let me repeat, one-shot. Lol...anyways, I hope you enjoy it. I did actually. It was fun to write. It was about three weeks in the making. I would write a bit, go back to updating my story, then write a little bit. Oh, and no clear pairing for Alanna in this. I tried to make it rather general though I may be a little bit biased. Oh well. Anyways, love it or hate it, I hope you review!

**winky-wink**


End file.
